Most electronic devices such as computers, mobile phones and other components upholding an electrical circuitry or processor generate heat during use. This heat is generally removed, or transferred away from the device by providing air circulation through the device or heat sinks. The air flow that cools the device is normally generated by a fan incorporated within the device. The drawback of using a fan in the device is the generation of sound and the utilization of energy for running the fan. Furthermore, certain devices such as mobile phones do not normally contain a fan due to restrictions in the size of the telephone. Consequently after a period of use the device becomes hot. The increased temperature may reduce the period during which the battery can be active. Moreover, the temperature raise of the device makes the device not comfortable to use.